


What's a Middle Name To Do (a.k.a. the Time Chat was a Leonard)

by Myriam_land



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myriam_land/pseuds/Myriam_land
Summary: Marinette ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Crier simplement deux noms n'est pas assez lorsqu'elle est en colère. Elle doit combler l'espace vide entre eux avec un deuxième prénom impromptu, ce qui fait en quelque sorte déraper le plan. Au moins Leonard est là pour l'aider à tout gérer. :D





	What's a Middle Name To Do (a.k.a. the Time Chat was a Leonard)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What's a Middle Name To Do (a.k.a. the Time Chat was a Leonard)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693373) by [Maniyak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniyak/pseuds/Maniyak). 

> NDT : voici une petite traduction de la fic de Maniyak, postée avec accord de l'auteur, et cross-posted sur fanfiction.net. L'original se trouve également sur ces deux sites ;)  
Tout ce qui suit n'est que de la traduction.  
\--  
NDA : J'ai été inspiré par un post tumblr de Luckycharmer.  
Vous pouvez le trouver ici : http://luckycharmer.tumblr.com/post/163108672351

Ladybug était _furieuse_.

Chat s’était encore une fois blessé pour la protéger. Il avait encore été _presque_ _mort_. Ladybug devait même soutenir Chat pendant un bout de temps après avoir laissé le pouvoir du miraculous le soigner. Elle devait se convaincre que son chaton était hors de danger dans ses bras, qu’il n’avait plus la profonde blessure au dos qui l’avait presque tué. Lorsque Ladybug le laissa tout de même marcher par lui-même, elle était en colère et inquiète et triste <strike>et un peu frustrée mais elle n’allait pas admettre ça</strike>. Elle pouvait se protéger. Son chaton n’était pas son partenaire juste bon à se sacrifier à chaque fois qu’elle était en danger. Il était son égal et il était aussi important qu’elle l’était, si ce n’était plus. Chat argumentait toujours avec elle, lui disant le plus souvent qu’elle devait être en sécurité pour pouvoir purifier l’akuma. Mais aujourd’hui quelque chose lui échappa durant leur débat, sûrement parce qu’il était aussi frustré par tous ces câlins. Ils avaient tous les deux le visage rouge <strike>après tous ces câlins</strike> de s’être disputés sur le même sujet pour la nième fois lorsqu’il le dit.

« Tu sais que tu es la seule qui puisse purifier l’akuma et réparer les dégâts ! Même si je suis blessé, ton pouvoir me guérit de toute façon – mais si tu es blessée je ne peux pas faire ça ! » Dit-il exaspéré et marmonna, « par ailleurs je ne peux juste pas le supporter ! »

Ladybug l’avait entendu. « Tu ne peux pas supporter quoi ? »

Silence.

« Chat, qu’est-ce que tu ne peux pas supporter ?

\- Je ne peux simplement pas être assis là ou courir quelque part alors que quelque chose est en train de t’attaquer ! Ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas supporter de te voir en danger !

\- Oh, mais tu penses que je peux le supporter ? Comment est-ce que tu crois que je me sens lorsque tu tombes alors que du sang jaillit de tes blessures ? » Frémit Ladybug en se souvenant, sa voix s’élevant. « Je peux me protéger ! Tu ne devrais pas être celui à combattre mes combats. Je ne suis pas faite en verre, je suis parfaitement capable de gérer ces attaques.

\- Je suis flatté que tu te préoccupes de ma santé ma Lady, et je sais que tu es capable d’une telle chose, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais arrêter. » Chat se tourna pour partir.

« Chat Leonard Noir ! Tu ne te mettras plus en danger comme ça ! »

Chat s’arrêta sur sa lancée. Ladybug ne savait pas d’où venait le Leonard, mais elle avait pensé qu’elle devait remplir l’espace entre Chat et Noir pendant qu’elle l’engueulait. Crier uniquement Chat Noir ne semblait pas assez, elle criait son nom ainsi à chaque fois qu’ils combattaient un akuma. De plus, elle aimait le prénom Leonard, elle avait l’habitude de nommer ses poupées garçons Leonard lorsqu’elle était petite.

Chat cligna des yeux pendant une seconde, essayant de comprendre d’où venait le Leonard. Il n’avait pas une tête de Leonard, il n’était même pas du signe du Lion (Leo). Après un moment d’hésitation, il eut un sourire un coin tout en se retournant. « C’est Alexandre en fait. »

Ladybug se figea. « Quoi ?

\- Mon deuxième prénom. C’est Alexandre. Si tu veux vraiment m’appeler par mon deuxième prénom, appelle moi au moins par le bon. » Il regarda l’expression incrédule de Ladybug. « Ne t’inquiète pas par rapport mon identité, je n’utilise jamais ce nom. Aucun de mes amis ne le connait et je doute que mon père ne s’en souvienne. »

Ladybug força son expression à paraitre neutre et non pas paniquée parce que Chat avait l’air un peu triste en disant cette dernière partie. _Mais nom d’un cookie Chat lui a donné son nom !_ « C’est un bon prénom en vrai. » Elle souffla l’air qu’elle retenait. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ça t’aille par contre. Tes cheveux ébouriffés ne me renvoient pas vraiment un air d’Alexandre.

\- Et tu penses que Leonard est _mieux_ ? »

Ladybug haussa des épaules avec un petit sourire.

Puis elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose à leur débat initial, mais elle fut réduite à silence par deux bips des miraculous. Elle sortit son yoyo en se préparant à se balancer jusque chez elle. « La discussion d’avant n’est pas terminée, au passage. On en parlera à nouveau. »

Chat sourit en préparant son bâton. « Je suis toujours ravi de t’entendre parler, m’lady. »

* * *

Marinette était _furieuse_.

Elle n’était d’habitude pas du genre à lancer des débats à l’école, surtout ceux sur les super héros de Paris, mais elle avait ses limites. Et ses limites incluaient l’importance d’un certain chat de gouttière.

« Qu’est-ce que tu entends par là ? » S’énerva-t-elle en se retournant pour voir qui parlait mal de son chaton.

Adrien, pas habitué aux phrases complètes de la bleuette, et encore moins d’être visé par son éclat de colère, était figé à sa place à coté de Nino avec les yeux écarquillés. Il dû s’éclaircir la gorge avant de reprendre. « Je veux dire je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ladybug dit que Chat Noir est son égal en tant que partenaire alors qu’il ne l’est évidemment _pas_. Ladybug est celle qui fait tous les plans et trouve le moyen d’attraper l’akuma. Chat Noir _détruit_ tout ce qu’il touche. Ladybug est celle qui répare tout. Ladybug gagnerait certainement un combat contre Chat Noir. De plus, il est toujours celui qui finit possédé. C’est toujours elle qui le ramène à la normal. C’est comme s’il essayait de rendre la vie de Ladybug _plus dure_. » Il avait un regard triste dans les yeux, mais Marinette était trop remontée pour ne serait-ce que le remarquer.

Au diable ses sentiments, personne ne parlait de son chaton comme ça.

_Per-son-ne_.

« Tu m’écoutes maintenant. Chat Noir est le partenaire de Ladybug pour une raison et je ne peux pas croire que tu sois assez stupide pour ne pas le voir. Ils se compensent. L’un est la chance, l’autre est la malchance. Ils font les plans ensembles et combinent leurs pouvoirs. Ladybug ne crée un nouveau plan uniquement lorsqu’elle utilise son miraculous, parce que _c’est ça son pouvoir_. Tu ne peux pas simplement t’attendre à ce que Chat Noir comprenne le fonctionnement du pouvoir de Ladybug, c’est son travail ; et même si ce n’est pas le travail de Chat Noir, il l’aide d’habitude à comprendre le sens derrière son pouvoir. Par ailleurs Chat ne détruit pas les choses qu’il ne peut pas ramener, et il informe toujours Ladybug de la destruction pour lui laisser le fixer. De plus, Ladybug ne gagnerait pas au combat parce qu’ils sont partenaires, ils ne sont pas destinés à se battre. Mais même s’ils se battaient en un contre un avec Chat Noir, elle perdrait parce qu’il est un combattant incroyable et son bâton est beaucoup plus utile qu’un yoyo pour se battre.

\- Mais Ladybug gagne toujours quand Chat est possédé !

\- C’est parce qu’elle utilise soit le pouvoir de l’akuma pour tromper Chat, ou parce que Chat est contrôlé par quelqu’un d’autre. Avec Puppeter, par exemple, Chat était contrôlé par un enfant ! Et au passage, Chat est toujours possédé parce qu’il se met dans la ligne de tire pour protéger Ladybug à la base !

\- En considérant que gêner Ladybug est la seule chose auquel il est doué, au moins il la protège. »

Nino et Alya regardaient les deux avec des expressions incrédules sur leurs visages. Ils n’avaient jamais vu leurs amis aussi remontés à propose de quoi que ce soit. Alya était même en train d’enregistrer ce supplice pour l’archiver pour des usages futurs.

« Adrien Leonard Agreste ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça de la plus loyale et bienveillante personne au monde ! »

_(Qu’est-ce qu’elle avait avec le nom Leonard ces derniers jours, franchement !?)_

Adrien se figea à nouveau. Son esprit s’accéléra en sentant un fort sentiment de déjà vu avec des yeux bleus énervés le fixant alors qu’elle l’appelait Leonard. Il osa dire la même phrase à la deuxième bleuette aux yeux bleus campanule de la semaine, forçant un sourire en coin par-dessus son sentiment de choque.

« C’est Alexandre, en fait. »

Les yeux de Marinette s’écarquillèrent alors que son expression fâchée se changea en confusion, puis en prise de conscience et enfin en une choquée. « Q-quoi ?

\- Mon deuxième prénom. C’est Alexandre, » dit-il, alors que Ladybug et Marinette commençaient à ne faire qu’un à ses yeux. « Si tu veux vraiment m’appeler par mon deuxième prénom, appelle moi au moins par le bon. »

** _(Je l’ai trouvée je l’ai trouvée je l’ai trouvée je l’ai trouvée j e l ’ a i t r o u v é e)_ **

Les mains de Marinette tremblaient, mais elle garda une voix forte même si elle paniquait dans sa tête. « C’est un bon prénom en vrai. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça t’aille par contre. Tes cheveux ne me renvoient pas vraiment un air d’Alexandre. »

** _(Je l’ai trouvé je l’ai trouvé je l’ai trouvé je l’ai trouvé j e l ’ a i t r o u v é)_ **

« Et tu penses que Leonard est _mieux_ ? » Demanda Adrien, ses yeux brillant de délectation.

Marinette haussa des épaules et ajouta avec un petit sourire en coin. « Je pense, oui. Je trouve que ça éclaire ton nom comme aucun autre. »


End file.
